


Stick the Kettle On

by teenage_rebel (I_stole_a_cannon)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: An almost companion, Based on a song, I'm obsessed with the little stories that we don't get to hear about, Mentions of UNIT, allusions to Captain Jack Harkness, mentions of Torchwood, mostly canon compliant allowing for a few skips of memories, outsider pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_stole_a_cannon/pseuds/teenage_rebel
Summary: "The front door's open if you're broken, let's talk the night away. Sometimes we get it wrong, stick the kettle on."There's an alien living on the sixth floor of Lian Henry's workplace. Lucky for her it hasn't decided to start eating people. And even more lucky is there's a Doctor to make sure it never does.
Kudos: 15





	Stick the Kettle On

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on the song Stick the Kettle On by Lucy Spraggan feat. Scouting for Girls. I love one off stories from ordinary people experiencing the almost yearly invasions of London. Cross posted on my FF.net account so, don't worry. Hope you enjoy!

Lian Henry had been 18 the first time the man in the blue box, the one calling himself The Doctor, showed up at the library she worked at. He appeared in a leather jacket and had big ears and was traveling with a girl named Rose.

The problem had been an odd one. The building had six floors on the plans, but no one, not even Mrs. Jenkins who’d been working there the longest, could say what was on the sixth floor of the building of this otherwise perfectly normal library.

The Doctor investigated, with Lian and Rose’s help, and it had surprisingly ended up with the library intact and no deaths, which seemed to surprise and please the Doctor. When all was said and done, Mrs. Jenkins insisted everyone sit down for tea. The Doctor denied it, trying to get out of it with the grace of a newborn puppy. He was eventually overruled by Rose, citing that it was rude to turn down tea and they didn’t have anywhere urgent to be. Mrs. Jenkins took this in stride and she and Lian began the process of making tea for all parties involved and had a lovely afternoon chat with stories and laughter. 

The Doctor explained before he left that whatever was on the sixth floor was living in relative peace, but he would know if something changed. He’d put a perception filter on the door leading up the stairs so no one would disturb it. He and Rose thanked the duo for the tea and the help, leaving while babbling about what planet they were going to visit next. Mrs. Jenkins made remarks about them being a strange duo, but Lian pointed out that what they had dealt with was strange and that seemed to be enough for the older woman, remarking that she was going to clean what books had been displaced during the excitement and that Lian should come and help.

Lian thought about that day a lot. Occasionally taking to looking for information about him in the books of the library. But the Doctor seemed to be a remarkably private individual at least on paper. What information she had managed to dig up tended to be from conspiracy websites that she took with a grain of salt. Though one of those nutters had been one hell of a songwriter and she found herself humming his tune when she was bored.

The Doctor reappeared four years later with a different face and after a lot of alien activity in London. If it wasn’t for his box, Lian wouldn’t have been certain she’d even recognize him. This version of him wore a pinstripe suit and Converse, and glasses Lian suspected he didn’t need. He faked his way through his interactions with her, clearly tired and sad and just sort of doing this trip because he had to, but she just directed him to the stairwell and reminded him about the perception filter. He didn’t come with anyone this time, and she had her suspicions as to why if his eyes were any tell. He went to check in on the alien and Lian left him to his work, figuring she’d insist on tea when he came back. It was odd, the noises were on par with what she remembered from the last visit, even if the voice talking was different. Mrs. Jenkins had always commented on the fact that the Doctor sounded Northern. Rose had been quick to point out that lots of places had a north, seemingly in on a joke Mrs. Jenkins and Lian weren’t. But this new one was different. He sounded lighter, but also a lot more tired. Like he was racing toward something that was closing. 

He came back down about an hour later, smiling slightly at Lian. Though that smile was strained and a little false. Lian didn’t say anything just gave him a soft one in turn.

“There we are, all taken care of, you’ll be good for a while longer now.” He said.

“Should I be worried about it?” Lian asked with a tilt of her head. He shook his head.

“Nah, it’s just eating and seemingly not on people. So long as the perception filter holds.” He remarked. Lian nodded.

“Thanks for the visit Doc,” she said. “Want a cup of tea before you go?” She asked gesturing back to the small office behind the counter. 

“I really don’t think--”

“Doc,” she said with a glare. “The world doesn’t end if the Doctor has tea now does it?” She asked. The Doctor chuckled sadly but shook his head.

“So, it doesn’t,” he remarked. Lian straightened up and sighed once. 

“Right then, c’mon back. I’ll put the kettle on.” She said as she stood up and wandered into the office. To her surprise, the Doctor followed in behind her, instead of just booking it out the door. Something told her that’s what he would’ve preferred, yet he came in and settled onto the small armchair that one of the other staff members had insisted on when they’d hired enough people to make the couch feel small. Lian set the kettle off and fished out the tea bags from the small cabinet. “So, what is the thing living upstairs?” She asked in the hopes of filling the silence. She wasn’t as good at it as Mrs. Jenkins was, but she could try.

“Just an alien.” He said as if it were an everyday occurrence.

“An alien, and it’s feeding on something in the library?” She asked remembering what he mentioned earlier.

“Information.”

“Ah yes, books. Best weapons in the world.” She said with a small smile. The Doctor shared it, seemingly a little less sad this time. Or at least he was getting better about hiding it. 

“That they are. Good food source too, especially someplace this big.” He remarked. Lian nodded and listened for the kettle hiss. She took it off and poured mugs for the both of them. He accepted it gracefully and Lian settled onto the couch across from him. “Wasn’t there someone else here?” He asked. Lian nodded.

“Mrs. Jenkins passed away a couple months ago. Natural causes.” She said with a smile. “I’m the boss now I guess.” She added.

“I’m sorry,” he said.

“Don’t worry about it, you couldn’t have done anything about it.” She said before sipping on her tea, cringing slightly at the heat. She was starting to come to the conclusion that she was just too impatient for tea. Hell, she was too impatient for coffee most of the time. 

“Got a question for you Doctor,” she asked. He tilted his head with a look of hesitance on his features. “The 27 planets a couple of weeks ago, that was you right?” She asked.

“Not me per say, but I was there.”

“You’re the reason we’re in the right place?” 

“In a way. I think I’m off by a couple of centimeters,”

“Thanks,” she said, cutting off his ramblings. He scoffed and took a sip of tea. 

“Lot of other people you should thank first,”

“Well tell me about them, I’ll send thank you cards.” Lian said with a tone of seriousness that surprised the Doctor. He chuckled a little before settling into the armchair a bit more. 

“You remember Rose, right?” He asked. Lian nodded, she thought about Rose a lot. The pretty girl who ran around with aliens like it was just another day. Lian fought to be half as kind as her when she could manage it. “She was there, fought through a parallel world to get here. Then there was Martha, brilliant Martha. Doctor Martha Jones,” he said. “I accidentally ruined her life,” he added with a sigh. “And Sarah Jane, still as sharp as ever. Jack and his team in Cardiff,”

“There are aliens in Cardiff?”

“Yes, there are aliens in Cardiff.” He said with a slight laugh. Lian gestured for him to keep going. 

“Mickey and Jackie, they fought their way with Rose. Still brilliant. Mickey stayed here, making his life again. And…” he looked anywhere but at Lian and she waited for him to figure out he wanted to describe things.

“And Donna. Donna Noble growing into her brilliance. Knowing her brilliance,” he stopped and Lian knew better than to push. He was covered in that sadness again, the one that made her think he was going to drown again and again until it killed him. 

“Well, I guess I have some thank you cards to write.” She said. The Doctor chuckled softly.

“Suppose you do,” he said. “How’d you fair?” He asked.

“Oh, you know, terror mostly. I was in here and hid under the counter. They never made it to this block. Some of my friends weren’t so lucky, but I’m just thankful I’m alive.” She said with a sad smile. It’d been weeks of funerals, a week of non-stop crying, and weeks of condolence letters and food. She knew the sadness that lingered in his eyes because it still lingered in hers, every time she looked in the mirror. Lian took a sip of tea as the Doctor’s expression morphed into one of sympathy. 

“I’m so sorry,” he said. She nodded; she’d heard it enough times to learn the genuine through the feigned. The sincerity hurt her slightly, so honest and raw that it sort of took her by surprise, and the duo took unintentionally synchronized sips of tea, letting the weight of the loss sit between them. Eventually, they finished their mugs and the Doctor set his on the small coffee table in front of the couch. 

“Off to wherever you’re headed to next?” Lian asked. The Doctor nodded once.

“For a little bit longer,” he said.

“You’re not dying on us, are you?”

“In a way, but I’ll be back. Don’t worry Lian Henry.” He said with a smile that almost didn’t look faked. He stood up and Lian followed behind him. “I’ll be back if the creature gets restless.” He added. 

“Anything I can do in case you don’t? Busy man that you are,” she asked.

“Just keep anyone from going upstairs. It doesn’t have a taste for humans, but if it gets one,”

“Bad news city.” She said which got a chuckle out of the Doctor.

“Exactly.” He said. They walked out of the office and she walked him to the door where his box was parked behind a statue on the main lawn. 

“Is there a perception filter on that box of yours?” She asked with the tilt of her head as she stood on the steps. He turned back to her and grinned like she’d done something brilliant, and if she could bottle that smile, she might never feel useless again. 

“There is, though I still try to hide where I park it.” He said. Lian nodded and smiled.

“Good luck out there Doctor,” she said. He nodded and gave a wave before disappearing into the box. The box then disappeared with a rhythmic groan that she swore haunted her dreams afterwards. (And she wrote those thank you cards. Even got a few sent off.)

Four more years past, and Lian heard the groan again. She sat up from her work in the back office as she began to run out.

“Todd, watch the desk!” She hollered as she jumped over the counter and ran out onto the steps where, sure enough, right behind the statue on the front lawn, a blue box appeared from thin air, settling onto the dirt. She grinned, but otherwise tried to keep both her excitement and dread off her face. The Doctor appearing meant a lot of things, but she wasn’t certain if it was always a good thing he decided to pop by. She was fairly certain her tea wasn’t that good. He stepped out of the box and she realized he’d changed again. Gone was the pinstripes and Converse, traded for tweed and a bowtie. He spun on his heel and saw Lian standing on the front steps. He strode over and grinned at her. It was still tinged with sadness, but this version of the Doctor was much better at hiding it, at least, that’s what she imagined he told himself. 

“Lian Henry! How are you?” He asked with a hug. Lian hugged him slightly, surprised at the affection. 

“I’m okay Doc, what brings you here? No one’s been upstairs,” she said. 

“Oh no, I’m just doing a checkup! It’s just a quick pop in, don’t mind me.” He said. Lian chuckled at the Doctor’s energy, liking it more than the drained feeling he exuded when he’d last popped by. But there was still more of a performance than one would really expect. He walked into the library and smiled at Todd who was sitting at the counter. 

“I see you got a new hire,” he said leaning over to Lian.

“Had to, Doc, is there something wrong with--”

“No! No, don’t worry your little head.” He said with a gentle tap to her forehead. Lian didn’t roll her eyes but instead sighed. 

“Okay, okay, don’t forget about the perception filter.” She remarked as he started power walking to the stairs. Lian watched until the door was shut and let a small sigh escape her. 

“Who’s that?” Todd asked.

“You’ll learn when you’ve worked here for a year.” She said as she came back to the counter. “Go restack, remember the rules.” She said as she retook her spot at the counter. It took about a handful of hours before the Doctor came back down the stairs. “Ah, Doc, good to see everything’s still good yeah?” She asked. 

“Yup! I say, your creature’s got quite the opinion of its current home.” He said with a grin. 

“Sticking around for tea?” She asked.

“Are there biscuits?” He asked in response. Lian nodded, Todd had insisted on it, and she liked them too. “Brilliant,” he said as he rounded the counter. Lian went into the back office and stuck the kettle on. The Doctor sat on the same armchair he’d sat on the last time he’d come to visit. She set the kettle off and fished the biscuits out from the desk and dumped them on one of the plates they had. 

“Hope your taste buds haven’t done too much changing on me.” She remarked. 

“They have, but I’m sure I’ll love whatever you have to offer.” He said. Lian smiled at that. 

“How’ve you been Doctor?” She asked. 

“Good, well, been worse.” He said with a smile. It was smaller than his last couple. But she didn’t want to say too much about it. 

“What is it with you and hospitals?” She asked, thinking about the ship on the news and reports of clocks turning to zero and if the conspiracies (shut up, she humored them for fun sometimes) were to be believed the one that temporarily went missing in London when he still wore Converse.

“Neural link, alien was trying to hide and was using coma patients as a disguise.” He said. Lian chuckled as she took the kettle off and put the tea bags into the mugs. She passed one over to him and he smiled as he took it with one of the biscuits on the plate. 

“And the face…”

“Right! You’ve met three of them now, regeneration. Happens sometimes, the body copes with the injuries by changing. Basically, a new me except not. Retain memories and such, but I’m physically different.” He said. Lian nodded, seemingly a dramatic version of “dying your hair when you’ve lost control.” Not that she knew anything about that.

“Have you stopped traveling with people?” She asked hesitantly, sipping her tea immediately after. The Doctor seemed to pale at the question, glancing over at her with a sense of fear. As if she wasn’t supposed to have noticed.

“No, nothing like that. I’m just… between companions right at the moment.” He said. “You seem to keep catching me between them,”

“You seem to visit between them,” Lian countered. The Doctor nodded and took a sip of tea.

“Not on purpose, just… happens to be when I find the time.” He said.

“So, who’ve you traveled with since we last spoke?” She asked. “Could send another round of thank you cards.” The Doctor chuckled but the smile on his face reminded her of pinstripes, sad and lonely.

“The 27 planets had just happened when we last met, correct?” He asked. Lian nodded and grabbed a biscuit for herself as she settled in. “Right, I traveled alone for a little bit after that. Not wanting to subject anyone to my kind of life. Better and worse for it I suppose.” He started. She remembered that version of him, gnawing away at himself while still trying to find quiet moments of good. “Then I regenerated, got this face, and traveled around with Amelia Pond. And her husband Rory.” He said. 

“Were they kind?” She asked.

“Always, even when I didn’t deserve it.” He said. 

“And they’re gone now?” Lian hesitantly asked, not knowing if he’d blow up.

“Just displaced. Got thrown into the timestream. They’re together at least.” He said, the sadness of his predecessor coming back. Lian hesitantly put her hand on the armrest of the couch, and to her surprise, the Doctor laid his hand on it. They finished the tea and biscuits in silence, as the Doctor stood and started for the door. Lian followed, keeping up with his longer stride with relative ease.

“Off to somewhere new?” She asked. The Doctor turned to her with a smile.

“Always, so many places to see and go,” he said. He was standing next to her and she looked up at him as the sun was starting to set around them.

“Find a star for me,” she said with a grin. The Doctor’s face shifted slightly as if something had just occurred to him. He held his hand out to her.

“You could come with me,” he said. Lian almost fell over in shock. She had dreams where he asked her. Mostly the pinstripes, she liked his hair and his smile more than she’d care to admit. Sometimes the man from Cardiff with a jacket that seemed too big for running did. Sometimes Rose did. Sometimes leather did. And in those dreams, she usually said yes.

But this was reality, and there was an alien on the sixth floor that no one other than her really knew about and leather had put her in charge of it eight years ago. She cautiously took his hand and squeezed it once.

“I don’t think I can,” Lian started to say. “Someone has to prevent the thing upstairs from developing a taste for humans.” She added. She watched his face fall slightly, so she tried to explain more. “I’m flattered Doc, really I am. But… I don’t know, I’ve got responsibilities here.” She said.

“Lian Henry, may you continue to be the best of humanity.” He said with a smile that much like pinstripes she wanted to bottle up and save for when she felt worthless. She let go of his hand, and quickly found herself hugged. She liked this; the hugs she could get used to. He let go of her and smiled again.

“Right! Off I go, planets to see, stars to find,” he said.

“And I’ll have the kettle on for when you come back. Whenever that may be.” She said. The Doctor nodded and gave a small wave before walking back towards his box. Lian felt her heart break a little as she listened to the groan of the box drift away.

The library had always been popular with the local university students, frequently using it as another study space when the campus library got too crowded during exams. Occasionally a professor or two would come by, but very rarely. 

Lian Henry had only been terrified a handful of times in her adult life, cowering under the desk when the Daleks invaded the second time had been the major one, but when the noises on the sixth floor became more pronounced, she would admit to being spooked. Five years of silence from the Doctor didn’t help. She didn’t even know if he’d have the face, she’d last seen him with. She’d taken to scanning the internet for signs of him, any possible signs, and came up with nothing. Well, except for that stunt at that National Gallery that notice of it disappeared as soon as it appeared. It only sort of freaked her out, she wouldn’t admit it of course, but she was a little nervous about it all.

Though, there was one peculiar professor. She didn’t know his name; he was an older gentleman with crazy hair that always came in for a different set of books each week. Sometimes Shakespeare, sometimes quantum physics, and occasionally books on time travel theories. He always seemed to laugh when he picked those up. Lian had limited interactions with him, but Todd always told her when he came in. Today was one of those times.

“He’s in again, you wanna take it?” He asked. Lian nodded and came out to the front desk, scrolling through the catalogue to pretend to look busy. Todd disappeared into one of the side offices as the man came up to the desk. 

“Find everything you were looking for?” She asked as he slid the books her way, a stack of biology, science fiction, and one about robot engineering. She chuckled a little at it. 

“Most of it. Was wondering if there was anything on the sixth floor?” He asked. Huh, she hadn’t expected him to be Scottish.

“There’s nothing on the sixth floor sir, and no one but staff are allowed up there.” 

“Now why would you lie to me Lian Henry,” he asked, which made her look up from scanning his books. He had a grin of mischief on his face and she couldn’t help but really look into his eyes. All sadness and fire. 

“You’re late Doc,” she said. 

“Oh, a time traveler is never late,”

“Yes, you are, you’re constantly late.” She said with a pointed finger. “Now is it being weird or is it just me making things up?” She asked. 

“It is getting frustrated, but it should pass,”

“Did you go up and check?” She asked.

“I don’t do that anymore.” He said with such a tone of finality.

“You’re full of shit, now should I go check then?” Lian asked. 

“No, it hasn’t tasted humans yet and it’s not going to. Just order some more books and it’ll quiet down.” He said. She had him punch out his books and slid them back to him.

“Should I put the kettle on?” She asked.

“I have class, I’ll pop by after,” he said. Lian watched him go, not following him this time. A sigh escaped her as she went back into her office to punch in some more book orders. 

He never popped by after.

Lian tried not to take it personally, really, she did, but it was kind of hard. Bowtie asked her to come along, she’d turned him down, and then his regeneration could barely speak to her. It hurt, somewhere in the corner of her soul it hurt. But it wasn’t long before she was reorganizing books as if the encounter had never happened. It was easier than she’d expected, and when the new books came in, the groans and growls even quieted down, just as he said. _So much for not doing that anymore._ She mentally remarked and continued working. 

It was another two years of silence and she had settled on giving up, on accepting that keeping up with the thing on the sixth floor of the library in this tiny suburb of London was how she was going to die or worse, retire. She supposed it wasn’t an awful existence, if only for having met the Doctor the handful of times that she had.

But then a new hire broke her rules, and she swore to all the stars above, The Doctor should’ve left a number. 

In a mass of confusion and being far too keyed into what the beast was doing, it roared, seemingly unable to break down the door, but it’d tasted human and now they were all going to pay the price with a seemingly gone Doctor.

Todd, bless his heart, was doing his best, scouring every corner of the internet, every friend of a friend, and even hacking some government agencies on a laptop. But all they really learned was that the Doctor was bad at coming when called.

“Are you sure you don’t have his number, not even from the one before pinstripes?” He asked while typing away at UNIT’s too many firewalls. Sure, the organization may be gone, but the websites were still up, if you knew where to look.

“I didn’t ask! He always came like clockwork,” Lian replied as she tried to make sure the building was cleared out and locked up. No one other than her and Todd were getting in or out of this building. Personally, she was sort of in the process of confronting the fact that she was about to _die_ at the hands of the thing on the sixth floor. The thing that had peacefully lived there her 15 years of working there. Death at 33, that wasn’t so bad. Could’ve been worse. The Daleks could’ve gotten her all those years ago, or Cybermen. Stars, so many Cybermen. But she supposed that dying by the hand, claw, or teeth of the alien you know was better than the lasers of the one you don’t. 

“Got something!” Todd said. Lian stepped away from the doors and came back towards the counter, ignoring the growls and howls from the beast upstairs. She partially leaned over the counter in the hopes of seeing the screen. “Torchwood, still up and running despite rumors to the contrary.”

“Todd, I’m terrified of what you do in your off hours,”

“So am I, now! They have the sole account for a possible phone number for the Doctor still programmed into their computers.”

“How old is it?”

“It’s from 2008,”

Lian thought it over, mentally scanning the major events that had happened. “The 27 planets that was at least two faces ago, could’ve changed since then.” 

“Doubt it, Torchwood blew up after the incident with the children,”

“The mass hysteria?” 

“Yes, so any surviving record of them had to be reuploaded.”

“So why does UNIT have them?”

“Perhaps a question for another time, point is, it’s worth trying yeah?” He said. Lian nodded and fished her phone out from her pocket, she’d just started dialing the number when there was a familiar groan from outside and Lian almost burst into tears. 

“Belay that, keep that thing occupied, we’ve got company,” She said as she ran back for the door and found a blonde woman pointing something at each of the locks with a small group of people behind her. She swung the last door open and grinned at Lian. 

“Lian Henry, what did I tell you about letting people upstairs?” She asked.

“Unfortunately, it wasn’t my fault, some new hire ignored my warnings.” Lian replied. 

“Doctor?” The woman asked, the one without the device pointed at the stairwell. 

“Yaz, stay with Lian. Graham, Ryan, you too.” She said as she ran up the stairs. 

“Perception filter Doc!” Lian called behind them. The Doctor gave a salute and continued running. “Alright, come with me,” she said as she ushered them back toward the desk. Todd looked up from his frantic typing and saw the three people standing with her. 

“Did he show up?” He asked.

“She’s upstairs.” Lian replied.

“They can do that?”

“I guess,” Lian said as she popped the counter and raised the divider for the other three. 

“You’ve met the Doc before?” Graham asked. 

“Oh yeah, they’re practically another employee around here.” Todd said as he leaned back in his chair.

“That’s a bit of an exaggeration, but yes. I’ve met the Doctor a couple of times.” Lian clarified. 

“Well, what are we doing here?” Yaz asked. 

“Usually, the Doc goes up alone and will come back in about an hour or two.” Lian said as she popped up onto the counter. 

“What is it?” Ryan asked. 

“An alien that happens to like eating information. Was content on eating the library’s knowledge until someone went upstairs and disturbed it. Now it’s got a taste for humans and that’s bad news for the rest of us.” Lian explained. She listened for the growls and roars of the beast upstairs and only heard a handful. Seemed like the Doctor had it covered once again.

“What do you know about the Doctor?” Graham asked. Lian furrowed her brows.

“What do you mean?”

“We mean, what’s she like?” Ryan clarified. Lian frowned slightly. 

“Depends, which face?” 

“What do you mean which face?”

“I mean, each face was a little different. Leather was traveling with a girl named Rose and he looked at her like she put the stars in the sky, he was clever but short on patience and didn’t like sitting for tea but obliged anyway. Pinstripes was just… sad. It was just after the 27 planets and he talked about the people he’d traveled with such a reverence and yet so much regret. He was sad smiles and polite chuckles, but at the end, he gave me a genuine smile and I’m convinced you could sell it as an antidepressant.” Lian started to say, she looked over at Todd for a second and listened for the growls, still hearing them was enough of a sign to keep going. “Bowtie was cheery and bouncy but it was all a bit of an act, he still carried the sadness of Pinstripes, just bottled up a bit more and added to it. He asked me to come with him and I told him I couldn’t, that I had to stay here and make sure the sixth floor stayed quiet. He seemed to accept that and hugged me for the trouble. The mad professor was the only one who would stay for tea, argued that the thing upstairs just needed more books and that he wasn’t going up there because he didn’t do that anymore, despite him doing exactly that when I wasn’t looking.” She finished.

“It sounds like you’re talking about different people.” Ryan remarked.

“To some extent it is. Bowtie explained to me that regeneration changed a lot. The Doctor’s always been the same person, just with different traits coming to the forefront. The tell is always in the eyes. They’re always a little sadder than you’d expect.” Lian said. “And I’m happy she’s traveling with you lot, the last few times The Doctor’s come alone. And there’s something about the Doctor alone that I don’t fully trust.” She said. The conversation was stopped when with a _thud,_ the Doctor appeared at the bottom of the stairs. 

“The situation is back under control!” She said with a grin. 

“You convinced it to not have a taste for humans?” Lian asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Exactly, though I might’ve given it a _bit_ of an existential crisis.” The Doctor replied.

“Well then it’s a good thing we’ve got plenty of Sartre.” Todd said with a laugh. 

“Care for some tea Doc?” Lian asked. 

“Are there still biscuits?” She asked. Lian nodded and smiled. “Yes, I will definitely stay for tea.” She said. Lian grinned and counted everybody.

“I just hope I have enough mugs.” Lian remarked. The group laughed and they all settled into the back room, on the couch and two armchairs, one had been purchased when the library staff increased, and had another round of stories and laughter trading Leather, Rose, and Mrs. Jenkins for a Rainbow, Todd, and her “fam” as she’d affectionately referred to Ryan, Yaz, and Graham. Lian couldn’t help but think that this was how the Doctor was supposed to be, surrounded by people, even if they didn’t fully understand her yet. 

And how this was probably the cutest they’d been since Pinstripes.


End file.
